Active electronically steered antenna systems (“AESA systems,” a type of “phased array system”) or active antenna systems form electronically steerable beams for a wide variety of radar and communications systems. To that end, AESA systems typically have a plurality of beam-forming elements (e.g., antennas) that transmit and/or receive energy so that such energy can be coherently combined (i.e., in-phase and amplitude). This process is referred to in the art as “beam forming” or “beam steering.” Specifically, for transmission, many AESA systems implement beam steering by providing various RF phase shift and gain settings. The phase settings and gain weights together constitute a complex beam weight between each beam-forming element. For a signal receiving mode, many AESA systems use a beamforming or summation point.
To achieve beam-forming using an antenna array, each antenna element is connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit generally referred to as a “beam-forming IC.” This microchip/integrated circuit may have a number of sub-circuit components implementing various functions. For example, those components may implement phase shifters, amplitude control modules or a variable gain amplifier (VGA), a power amplifier, a power combiner, a digital control, and other electronic functions. Such an integrated circuit is packaged to permit input and output radio frequency (RF) connections.
Undesirably, some interfaces to the integrated circuit can interfere with other local interfaces or metal in its body (e.g., a seal ring), causing phase and amplitude modulation. In addition, due to inefficient packaging configurations, the integrated circuit often operates at higher than preferred temperatures.